


I'm Only At It Again

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Josh, why did I do it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW:// MENTIONS OF SELF HARM

Josh gets a phone call at exactly 2:30 in the morning. He wouldn't have answered if it was anyone but Tyler. Josh can barely make out what Tyler’s saying, crying over the phone.

  
“Josh, I did it. And I'm so so sorry. I- I couldn't stop myself. I tried really hard.” He sobbed.

  
“Tyler, baby, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry. I know you’re trying.” Josh attempts to soothe him.

  
“I must not be trying hard enough! If I keep going back and doing the same thing over and over!” Tyler criticizes himself.

  
Josh can hear Tyler’s crying becoming louder over the phone and his breathing becomes more uneven. “Tyler, do you want me to come over, and be with you?”

  
Tyler nods slowly.

  
“Tyler?”

  
He shakes his head rapidly “Um, y-yes.”

  
“Okay, I will be there in ten minutes. Are you going to be okay until I get there?”

  
Another slow nod from Tyler

  
“Ty?”

  
He stutters “Y-yeah, I think s-so.”

  
“Okay, see you soon.” Josh finishes.

  
He hangs up the phone and jumps out of bed, throwing on some clothes and shoes. He grabs his wallet, keys, and phone and stuffs all of them into his pockets. He races out the door and unlocks his car, jumping inside and turning on the heat to warm it up. He drives quickly, but carefully to Tyler's apartment. He parks in the driveway and let's himself in with the spare key that Tyler gave him. “Tyler!” He calls out loudly. Tyler comes down the stairs slowly, dragging his tired body down every step. He stops at the last step and sits down on it. Josh walks quickly over to him and joins him. The tears start flowing moments later and Josh’s heart hurts for Tyler. Relapsing is a big deal, and he can't help but feel like there's nothing he can do to help him. “Josh, why did I do it? I was doing so good.” Tyler questions, sobbing with his head between his knees. “Tyler,” Josh says sadly. He pulls him into his chest and holds him while he cries. Tyler stands up and attempts to collect himself after a few minutes and he heads towards the kitchen. “M’ getting water.” He mumbles to Josh who is following directly behind him. He opens the cabinet and takes out a glass and fills it with water from the kitchen sink faucet. He looks up at the microwave to see the time of 3:11 am. He shudders at how late it’s gotten. He chuggs the glass of water and places it down in the sink.

  
“Josh?” He asks without looking up at him.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Could you maybe stay?” He asks nervously, looking down at his socked feet.

  
“Of course, Tyler.” Josh answers kindly.

  
A small smile creeps onto Tyler’s face and he shuffles forward, falling into Josh expecting to be caught. Josh catches Tyler and pulls him in tighter, hugging him firmly. “I love you so much, okay?” He whispers. Tyler grins wide before getting cut off by a huge yawn. He pulls away slowly and Josh takes notice of the fresh cut on his left forearm. He runs over it slowly with his thumb and kisses it, before Tyler turns away from him and begins walking towards the staircase again. Josh follows him upstairs to his bedroom and they sit down on Tyler’s bed. Josh kicks off his shoes and pulls off his jeans while Tyler pushes the covers down further to make a space for them both. He climbs into bed followed by Josh, who takes Tyler in his arms instantly and holds onto him tight, “I'm always gonna be here for you Ty, no matter what, okay?” He speaks just above a whisper. Tyler sighs happily and smiles against Josh's skin. “I love you.” He murmurs just before he drifts off, “Goodnight Tyler, I love you too.” Josh whispers to him before he drifts off as well. Sometimes, Josh is the only person that can make Tyler feel okay. Sometimes, that's all he needs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vent Fic. Feedback is appreciated


End file.
